ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Userama
This page is about a movie. For the show adaption of it, see Userama (Series). 'Userama '''is a crossover about user with their series Trixes fighting a villains from their series too. User Featured *Brian *Dan *Omernoy *Jonathan *Ultimatehero *Roads *Binkatong *Rocketslug *Charbel *Kross *ET *Dave *Ancy Villains Featured *Vilgax (Main Villain) *Prisoner 773 *Kael *Zyrokks *Salts *Lord Zedd *Prime Kevin *Draco *Wrath and Pride *Trona *Ristego *IAX Plot All user suddenly teleported to Galvan Mark II by a giant portal. Now, the user must stop the villains from destroying Galvan Mark II. REAL Plot Brian's House Brian is walking to his laptop. Brian: Let's see what's happening on the wiki. Suddenly, a huge portal appeared behind him! Brian: What the- And then, Brian got sucked in the portal! Other user The same thing (The portal thingy) happened to them. I don't want to write too much XD On Galvan Prime Brian: WTFUDGE is happened to me? Whoa, who are you guys? Roads: No, who are you all? Hey look, I have the All-Power-Trix! (Let's just call it APT) Brian: I got Omnitrix IV! Wait, it ''doesn't exist, how come it's in my hand? Charbel:Where am I?Ah,Ahhh,Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!(faints) Brian: (To Charbel) Hey wake up dude. Charbel: (Wakes up) Yes sir! Brian: LOL Charbel: Yep. Azmuth: Ahh.....Finally you come. Bink: Azmuth? Ancy: Real Azmuth? Brian: Oh.... Dan: ....My.... Omernoy: ....GOD! Everyone: *scream* (run and hide) Azmuth: No need to fear out. Brian: How come a Galvan exist in universe? Hey guys, maybe he just a hologram! Azmuth: I'm not a hologram! I'm real. Brian: Lies Azmuth: Nope Brian: Lies Azmuth: *with a megaphone* NOPE!!!! Brian: Okay...... Azmuth: I'm here, to warn you all, that the villains you created in your mind exist. Bink: No way! Azmuth: Yes way, and now, they are attacking my home planet. Ancy: Here? Azmuth: Of course, foolish humans. Ancy: *transform to Rath* LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN AZMUTH! DO NOT CALL RATH A FOOL OR RATH DESTROY YOU! Azmuth: Shut it pesky human. Brian: Guys serious, I can see Kael attacking it. Dan: Kael, seriously? Brian: Go look yourself. Dan: And Ancy, I know we are in Galvan Prime because the section where we are say "On Galvan Prime" Brian: Fourth wall breaker. Azmuth: You all need to split up. There are too much villains. ET: Oh come on, The Creator didn't get much villains, we still win! Then, The Creator come to the room and punches ET. The Creator: That's for breaking the fourth wall. The Creator flew away. Brian: Weird. Rocketslug: I know, right? Brian: Anyway, let's go! Everyone: Yeah! They transform to Jetray and flew away. Brian and Dan Brian transform to Heatblast and attack 773 from behind 773: Hey! Brian: Surprised huh? 773: I don't know.......Yeah? 773 breath ice at Heatblast but he avoid it. Brian: Just that little teddy bear? 773: I'm not a teddy bear!!!! Brian: Yes you are for.......*transform* Way Big! 773: Oh snap! Brian then grab 773 and throw him aside. Brian: Time to help Dan. Brian transform to XLR8 and rushes to Dan. Brian: Yo Dan. Dan: Oh hi. (Dodge Kael's attack) Brian: Watcha' doin'? Dan: Usual stuff, kicking Kael's butt. Kael: You guys didn't read the script, right. Brian: Yep. Kael: Go read it or I report you to the director. Brian: Nope. Kael: Why? Brian: Because......I want to kick your face! Brian kick Kael's face, making Kael goes up to the sky. Dan: That's a references to Pokemon, right? Brian: Exactly Suddenly Kael come back and smah the ground. Brian: Whoaaaaaaa. Kael: That's for breaking the fourth wall. Dan: O RLLY? (transform) Mudluck! Brian: (Transform) Mudluck! Dan, let's combine so we make a HUGE goo. Dan: Yeah! They combine into one. Kael: Oh sh- (Get hit by a giant goo) Mudluck: Get enough heh? Kael: Not really..... Kael throw a bomb inside Mudluck and Mudluck explodes! Kael: Heheheheheheh...... We see two goo regenerate and forming into two Mudluck! Brian: More evil laugh? Lame..... Kael: Huh? Dan: Surprising if we can regenerate huh? Brian: Must be very very very surprising! *laughs* Kael: *groan* You! (Throw a fireball at Brian and Dan) Brian and Dan: Me! (dodge the fireball) Kael shoot fireballs everywhere Brian: THIS IS CRAZY! (transform) Stick Man! Brian summon a fire sword and swing it at Kael Dan: Fire is useless againts him! Brian: Then what? Dan: Look at his page on BTFF Wiki! Kael: Fourth wall breaker. Brian: (transform) Echo Echo! Dan: (transform) Brainstorm! Brian and Dan use their power at Kael. Kael: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (disappeared) Brian: Well. that's was WEIRD. Dan: Yes, yes it is. Jon and Rocket VS Salts and IAX Rocket: Oh my god. It's real! Salts, the Omnifinity, Azmuth, it's all real! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Jonathan: No worry, just as long as we stick togesther. Azmuth assigned us together. I can't believe IAX, a villain is alive! Rocket: Let's see... Fire, water, sonic, ice, magnetism. I think that's Salts weaknesses... (Hand slips while looking through the Omnifinity's playlist and goes greymatter) Oh, come ON!!!! Jonathan: Looks like you're grey ''so what's the ''matter? (laughs) Rocket: I was going for Heatblast!!!!! Okay?!?! Jon: No, no I don't. Rocket: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Runs towards Salts and gets hit by a laser) Jon: Where the fudge did he come from? Rocket: He was there with that IAX guy!!!!! (transforms) Heatblast! Jon: How could I not see them there? Well, whatever. (transforms) Swampfire! IAX: Nice to see you again. It's been a while. We controled your devices by our leader. I helped Salts get here. Salts: He did, needless to say I wouldn't have needed his help. (Salts flashes a cruel grin) Jon (Swampfire): Who's your leader? IAX: Now now, no need to be nosy. Salts:NOW WE WILL DESTROY YOU!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Shoots lasers at Jon and Rocketslug) Jon (Swampfire): Lets burn them into a crisp! Rocketslug (Heatblast): On it! (Shoots giant fire ball at Salts, sending him flying backwards) Salts:You are going to pay for that! (Shoots a laser at Rocketslug causing him to time out) Rocketslug: Come ON! Swampfire: You gotta be kidding. IAX: Good bye former enemy of mine. (blasts giant beam) Rocketslug:(Fiddles around with Omnifinity) Aww... It's recharging! This sucks! Swampfire: aww great. (gets blasted and reverts) AWWW!!! How? Man, this is harder than writing. Rocketslug:WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!! Jon: Hmmmm.... Let's see.... (messes with Ultimatrix) Man, it's easier to use when writing episodes. Rocketslug:Work! Stupid thing! Just work! Omnifinity: Voice command mode activated. Rocketslug: Uhhh... Timewalk? Omnifinity: Manna mode activated. Rocketslug: This doesn't do anything. Unless you happen to have an anodite on hand? Jon: Sorry, but.... wait, I don't know how to work the Ultimatrix. Azmuth said that it doesn't need to recharge. Can you work this for me? Rocketslug: I guess. IAX: Say good bye you 2. (Gets hand charged with power) Omnifinity suddenly charges. Rocketslug: PLease work! Rocketslug:(transform) Alien X! How does this guy w-(freezes) Jon: To what? Work? Hmmmm... I think if I touch the symbol on your chest... (touches symbol) Rocketslug: Not going him any more. Jon: Why are IAX and Salts frozen? Rocket: Uhhhhh... Jon: (transforms) Ditto! (Salts and IAX unfreeze and blasts black beams) Rocketslug:Better idea (transforms) Echo Echo! (Duplicates and shoots sonic and IAX and Salts) Jon: WOW! Look! Their bodies are coming apart! (Duplicates and tackles them ripping out their body) It's like ripping paper! What's going on?! Rocketslug: I- I don't know. What if... No that's stupid. Jon: LETS SEE!!! (Transforms) Rockhard! (Throws rocks from the ground at them) Common Rocket! Lets finish these guys off! Rocketslug: (Transform) Concrete! (Turns hands into swords and starts attacking Salts and IAX) Salts & IAX: NOOOO!!!! (Gets destroyed) Jon: Done. So weird. Right? (Reverts to normal) Rocketslug: Yeah. weird. (Detransform) Bink and Ancy VS Hound and Hyjinx They encountered Hyjinx Ancy: A wild HYJINX appeared. Bink: No time for joke! Battle! Ancy: Fine. (transform) Waylighter! Bink: (transform) Interval! Bink beat Hyjinx with one shot Ancy: O.O (surprised) Bink: Let's go! (transform to Dividend and throw away Hound) Ancy shoot fire at Hound, and goes Amazing Ancy: Amazing Waylighter! (freeze Hound) Bink: (revert back) Well, I guess we are done. Ancy: Right........ Hyjinx wake up and shoot missiles at them! Ancy: Oh yeah! Ancy freeze Hyjinx's legs and then Bink (as Infernoptera) shoot fire at him. Hyjinx: NOOOOOO!!!!! (is disappeared) ET and Roads VS Draco and Paparo ET: Draco, your days are finally numbered! Roads: Is that a reference to the ATSD game on Disney website? ET: Yep. Draco: When you count it? Today? Yesterday? Way back? ET: Your mom. (transforms to Humungousaur and punches him on the faces) Draco: FUDGE YOU. Roads: XD. Paparo: Hi Roads. Roads: I thought you were dead. Paparo: Yeah but when Userama started, I'm not dead. Draco: Fourth wall breaker. ET transformed to FuzzBall and rolled at Draco but he dodged it! Draco: You need more than that to defeat me. ET: ...... Paparo: Now minions, attack them! Now there was like 10, 000 Flatonians! Roads: Uh oh. ET: Hey I know what could beat them! A Null Void Projector! Roads: Perfect. *take the Null Void Projector and shoots it at all of the enemies* Paparo, his minions, and Draco: NOOOOOOOOOO! UH and Omi vs. Ristego and Zyrokks To be completed.......... Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Brianultimatedragon Category:Specials